mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 21
Having trouble with Japanese text I want to find the legit move names to the attacks Japanese chars have, but whenever I look at the read me or put it in Fighter Factory 3, it comes out gibberish. Do I have to download some kind of translator? What do? Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 07:09, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hm? When I open most Japanese characters in FF3, it translates the gibberish (some things like Iwa-ku don't translate for some reason). Do you have Japanese language pack installed on your computer? 07:12, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I don't think so. How do I get one of those devils? Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 07:15, June 24, 2014 (UTC) You have Windows 7/8, right? Aren't language packs optional installs with Windows Update? 08:14, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I downloaded a language pack, but it's not translating the Japanese text. It tells me that I guess I can write in Japanese, but they say nothing about converting the gibberish into english. In fact, all it's done is make my computer go slower. This is getting frustrating. Is there any way to get it to translate? Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 01:17, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Ah... hrm, that's not good. Perhaps FF3 can't translate certain text; Iwa-ku appears to have this problem, and I've yet to find out a solution to this. Fortunately, it's completely possible to uninstall language packs. 06:41, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Wall of Shame I see that you have badges relating to this "(chars) Wall of Shame", yet whenever I tried to find these, nothing comes. It's not under categories, nor did searching for it give any results. How do you know if a character is a Wall of Shame character, or at least how do you find them? Thanks! [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 07:00, June 25, 2014 (UTC) It's an old category that was removed over a year ago. We as a community felt it was too biased as some people would just mark characters that aren't perfect as "Wall of Shame", or if they didn't like the creator. There was often dispute as to whether a character sucked or not. 07:05, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. Well, thanks for the closure! [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 07:07, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Question Hi Im New To All Wikia And I Have Read The Rules But Im Not Good At Making Pages Yet How Would I Create A Page In The Format Of Everone Else --YOLOSWAGBRO 15:25, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Here's a walkthrough. 15:29, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Help On My Mugen VG Crossover I Cant Get My Download Link To Work And Some1 Wants It To Get Deleted :( --YOLOSWAGBRO 16:55, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Good because I agreed with the deletion notice and subsequently deleted it. Also, please link to your userpage in your signature so people know who the heck it is that's posted the message. 17:00, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Im So Sorry :( Its Just That All Of This Is So Confusing Do You Know Anyone Who Could Make It For Me Because I Bought Mediafire For This --YOLOSWAGBRO 17:05, June 25, 2014 (UTC) MediaFire is even paid? 18:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes it is because I got the terabyte one because I thought I would have a future on this website posting mugen stuff :( --YOLOSWAGBRO 18:45, June 25, 2014 (UTC) You don't have to pay for MediaFire, silly. It's free unless you by additional storage options. To be fair, the default storage is adequate for the most part. Chances are you're not going to run out of space. 19:47, June 25, 2014 (UTC) This is starting to piss me off You see this? This is what rice do to piss me off! (and i forgave what Shadowkiller did because he has a good motive) 15:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind. I see what you were trying to do now. Ricepigeon (talk) 15:15, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ... WHAT THE HECK IS THIS SHIT!? 16:48, June 26, 2014 (UTC) An article about a mugen character? Ricepigeon (talk) 17:05, June 26, 2014 (UTC) If the My Penis joke character could have a article with a censored image, why not Kuromaru, Slime and Minotaur? Jenngra505 (talk) 17:19, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Because they can't. We can't have the images on our site (even if they're censored on mainspace articles), and linking to (effectively) porn isn't exactly going to please Wikia, now is it? It's a delicate subject on what should and shouldn't be added. Where is the line drawn? That is the question. 20:44, June 26, 2014 (UTC) What if it the images don't link to the vulgar stuff? Jenngra505 (talk) 00:47, June 27, 2014 (UTC) "We can't have the images on our site (even if they're censored on mainspace articles), and linking to (effectively) porn isn't exactly going to please Wikia, now is it?" 01:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC) RicePigeon put the My Penis article back up http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Dick Jenngra505 (talk) 17:34, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Also to link it from a Superman's pic from his profile, its not very good to do it here as its subjective for haters and we will be mocked again for it. ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:37, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Wat SORY FOR USAIN BOLF OF THE CHAT. SEE YA TOMORO Wat. 21:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) In need of a bit of help... I have this issue with a character, that its projectiles won't hit any other character in 1.0 other then the same character. I've tried mostly everything and can't seem to fix it. :l 23:28, June 27, 2014 (UTC) WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU HATE ROBLOX? MAN I HAVE 8 YEARS OLD! No, just that your article was stubby/poor quality/badly made. ---Toupou--- (talk) 13:28, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Are you eight years old or did you have Roblox for eight years? 13:30, June 28, 2014 (UTC) BACK THE PAGE No. I don't think it works that way, mate. 13:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) that I can do for you? or ban the page forever Answer me. You're 8 years old? 14:05, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes Ah, then that leaves us a problem. You see, you need to be at least 13 years old to sign up here, meaning someone lied about their birthday, meaning you're going to have to be banned until you're 13. Also, to answer your first question, I did not delete your article because of my opinions on ROBLOX, but instead because it was awful. 21:19, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Jenngra505 sorta beat you to the punch there, Boss. 21:33, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hence why I altered my message. 21:37, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ...I didn't got it well... The User <-> Creator template still can be added? 19:50, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Not all creators share the same Wikia username, but other than that, yes. Preferably under the External links section (even though it's not technically an external link, but still). 20:32, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I've already taken care of this. If the creator's name isn't the same as it's Wikia account name, the template can be "changed" ( }) to link to the right account. Also, this actually gave me a nice userbox idea, but i'll do that later. 20:54, June 29, 2014 (UTC) This isn't really mugen wiki related, but... In the MFFA Streets Of Rage collection, one of the axel stone characters are a direct link to Axel from Kingdom Hearts! I don't have a MFFA account, so could you go there and smack them in the back of their heads for me? It's the first Axel btw. http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/163-streets-of-rage/ Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 08:13, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Ah, it would appear it's been rectified now. 18:20, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Demitri's Midnight Bliss Which version that Demitri's Midnight Bliss attack to the MB-compatible characters? 11:59, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ...Really? (sigh) All of them should be! 12:02, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm not really familiar with Darkstalkers and such, but I'm pretty sure that (as Dyl said) all would work, given that the characters were made to be compatible with Demitri's Midnight Bliss. 12:16, July 2, 2014 (UTC) It may be due to something you did so... Did you noticed the Infoboxes are different today? If you did something to make this happen tell me... 14:02, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I changed them, yes. I believe they look better. 14:03, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I have a proposition Since my computer can't read japanese readmes and stuff, I was thinking I would put in the moves, images and palettes for the kart fighter characters made by Exclamation_Question and you could put in the move names. I already have the gifs and pngs ripped. I've already done Donkey Kong Jr and Konkey Dong Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong Jr's page http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_Jr.#Exclamation_Question.27s_Version Expand Dong Donkey Kong's page http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong#Exclamation_Question.27s_DK_.28Kart_Fighter.29 and the place where I got these chars. http://newpachimugen.web.fc2.com/mugen.html Hope you have enough time to help Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 20:54, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Wikia De-contributors Problem Here on the Mugen Database, we have fans of our work that seem to enjoy deleting entire articles. Those "contributors" get banned, yet it is more than obvious that it does little to deter them. Some of these IP addresses show up on this site only for the sole purpose of vandalism. This is an indication that those individuals aren't at all bothered by the banning process. However, lately it has bothered me that a few of these wikia contributors find it worthwhile to delete entire article pages and replace it with a string of nonsense text only for it to be undone by a registered user. 3 Examples Pages that I have personally noticed that have been subject to this "wipe-out" vandalism include:Kung_Fu_Man MUGEN and most recently Josh_Geary_(character). I'm sure there are many more. As it is apparent in the wiki activity, Josh Geary's article was wiped out 4 times within the span of an hour. I don't know if I'm deluded in thinking this, but if the wikia becomes more popular, I'm sure that those vandals will increase in number too. So, this problem will be exasperated with increased wiki activity. It is inevitable if the site continues to grow and participation steadily climbs as we would desire. Suggestion Ok. So, you've been here for literally years so this isn't new to you. However, I have a suggestion phrased as a question in acknowledgement of your seniority. No sarcasm intended. What are your thoughts about page protection? I am aware of 2 levels of page protection. I thought that perhaps some policy such as the following would be a good idea as standard procedure: All article pages larger than 8,000 bytes and/or 30 images and of acceptable quality will automatically receive page protection that allows only registered users to edit. The numbers here are arbitrary and the term "acceptable" is to be determined of course. These parameters could also vary by article page type (character/stage/user/creator). Points I just have noticed that as is, there are a lot of potential problems that can come up. There's a lot of room for abuse of our ranking system if a clever user were to simply undo the "vandalism" from a very large page to earn badges. While those badges are meaningless outside of this wikia, I'm sure you understand the collateral damage from a devalued ranking and badge system. Another problem that is also more relevant for larger articles is quality control. While the site is filled with helpful registered users that help to maintain and/or build articles that meet or approach the standards set by precedents of our featured articles, besides those bots, we're all still human. Some of those improper edits which may or may not include vandalism, can and will slip through the cracks for various reasons. Some of the larger pages such as Mario and Luigi and Ronald McDonald's edits, can take several minutes just to proofread. Shorter pages are much easier to spot problems on. I think somewhere along these lines there is that happy medium between registered user access only, and no page protection whatsoever. ---- Just my thoughts. Have a good breakfast. MDF infin (talk) 01:16, July 7, 2014 (UTC) As it stands, articles that are vandalised on numerous occasions should be protected indefinitely, though what you said about giant articles like *shudder* Mario seems like a reasonable course of action. I too have noticed these weird contributors that vandalise and then undo their edits, but I ban them. Wikia Contributors that I've banned tend not to return anyway, unless they're returning under a new IP because damn proxies :s I really wish there was a way to prevent Wikia Contributors from creating articles, but there isn't. 06:33, July 7, 2014 (UTC) things to delete are accumulating... Looks like you ain't seeing the Articles for deletion category lately. There's one specially stupid article that is drawing my attention there. Anyway, my keyboard position isn't good there, so i may put some random "+"s in articles, and correct them as soon as i see them. 01:12, July 12, 2014 (UTC) When you want to link to a category page in text, type Category:Categoryname, otherwise you'll put that page into that category (which you did, by the way). Also, I'm on it ;) 10:21, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I forgot it at the time... maybe i was too sleepy but i remember seeing the "Articles for deletion" word linking to its respective category in the preview. 15:46, July 12, 2014 (UTC) XL-palette galleries Really brief palette question for articles: Balthazar and Cybaster's Goku and Infinite's Doctor Doom These are two examples of characters with over 100 palettes. The Goku article even has an incomplete template in the section. The question: Should we list out and upload the images for all the palettes? Is there a fancy way to compress those images into a slideshow like presentation similar to the way stage articles work. ---- Cheers and Cheerios! MDF infin (talk) 07:28, July 12, 2014 (UTC) See Marion#Palette Gallery. The ones shown in the Palette Gallery are the ones used by default. Any other palettes go in their own section (for example, Marion/Alternative palettes). 10:26, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. That helps. However, unlike Goku who has a default 12 in the .def file, Doom has a palette selector, meaning that all 100+ palettes are available at once. I have verified this with an in-game test. All palettes are indeed available via the selector simultaneously at the beginning of the first round. Should I pick 12? Something I could do is just use the first 12 that show up in FF3 when I scroll to the right. ---- Sincerely a fortified breakfast. MDF infin (talk) 03:31, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Could do something like what I did in my Sandbox. 11:04, July 13, 2014 (UTC) When's CZach111 block expired on these days? Did you?! http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:CZach111 It'd really help if you made sense. Yes, I banned CZach for 4 months as an escalation from the previous 3 month ban. No, I'm not going to unban him prematurely. 11:06, July 13, 2014 (UTC) "This character uses a Palette Selector that allows for more than 12 palettes to be chosen" That is possible? How? 15:51, July 13, 2014 (UTC) It's very possible, but only works in MUGEN 1.0 and higher due to the state controller used. Infinite's Deadpool has this feature. 16:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) sic] Can i create a template for this for when attack names and etc. are written wrong? 01:38, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps that would be beneficial. 16:34, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Created! 16:58, July 17, 2014 (UTC) These names should be banned... somewhat Some people upload screenshots without even renaming it. This could cause problems... It was that... better explanation: people upload pics with the name of "Mugen001" or "Mugen003" and... this will replace the original image there with this name (example). That's the problem. 17:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) That's a problem we're faced with, but can't do much about preventing, only undoing. People take a screenshot of their MUGEN and simply upload it here, rather than renaming it. The screenshot will always be called "Mugen###.png". That said, I wonder if protecting files with these names will prevent them from being replaced. I'll try that. 13:04, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I need a stage Remember that tutorial in the chat that you used to do this? Could you give me the stage used? 15:47, July 20, 2014 (UTC) The tutorial wasn't used to make that. That was made using the combination of a screen recorder and an avi to gif converter. This was made using the method of multiple screenshots and Photoshop. Still, the base stage remains the same, so here. You must use MUGEN 1.1, otherwise the colour won't be exact. 11:09, July 21, 2014 (UTC)